Two In Love With One!
by Kei-kei Yuki
Summary: What do you do, when you find out you have two boys who are madly in love with you, and would do just about anything to make you theirs . Well ask Yugi Mouto, who have two boys in love with her and don't have a clue of how to deal with them! Gender-Bender Yugi, Joey, Ryo, and Malik!
1. My Angel!

**KeiKei Yuki: Hello my dear, lovable fan of fanfiction! I have brought to you my new Yu-Gi-Oh story, but this time it a mobiumshipping one with a touch of castleshipping, tendershipping, and last but not least, bronzeshipping!**

**Joey: Hey what happen to your last mobiumshipping story, the one with the female Yugi!?**

**KeiKei Yuki: *sighs* I deleted it, but i will make it up to all of you fans by making this one.**

**Malik: I wonder how this story will go.**

**KeiKei: Well Malik, we will just have to sit back and watch, shall we! Let begin the story!**

* * *

Two In Love With One!

Chapter 1

My Angel!

_'On_ _today news, we have received word, that the son's of the famous multi-billionaire couples of Sennen Corp. and Ishigami Corp., are as of today are attending the local public school, Domino High. We shall update you more on this situation, right after this break._'

If anyone would have passed by the school ground of Domino High, they would been blown away from the massive amount of female teenage girls, in short mini skirts, and uniform tops that seem to have covered the whole outside area in front of the school, as some of them looks as if they didn't even attend school there as everyone of them was anxiety to get front row seats, to catch a glimpse of the two new student that were suppose to arrive any second now.

"Wow, look at this crowd." Letting out a loud whistle was a tall, tomboyish, short haired blonde female.

"Well what do you expect, when you have the son's of two of the most richest people in the world, coming to your school. Heck! Half of these girls don't even attend school here!" Scoffed a beautiful female of medium height, creamy brown skin, and had sandy wild blonde hair that ruffle a bit in her face, and down a little passed her back, sharp, extoic, lavander cat eyes, and had a body the would make most girls her age and older, jealous as she had large, huge, round shaped breast, curvy waist, thick wide hips, and long, smooth, luscious legs.

"So basically you're telling me we're having another arrogant, stuck-up, nasty attitude, rich boy, Seto Kaiba, who think he own the whole freaking world." Complain the blonde, Joey with her arms folded across her chest.

"Now Joey, not all rich people are like Kaiba-kun." This time speaking was a more softer and mature voice that belong to a girl with long, wavy, snow white hair that flow down passed her back, soft pale skin, and a pair of lovely brown doe eyes that showed pure kindness.

"I don't know Ryo? I think I might be right. What do you say, Yug?" asked Joey.

" Sorry Joey, did you say something." Spoke a soft, childlike voice that sound as if it belong to a sweet 12 year-old girl instead of a 16 year-old. Just as Joey was about to open her mouth she was cut by the loud, gruesome sound of high-pitch cries, screams, and squeals of the females who were loitering outside their school as two, long, shiny, all black limousine pulled up to the school entrance.

* * *

Stepping out the first limo was three people as the first to set a foot out was tall, gorgeous deeply tan skin male with brown messy hair that touch the tips of his broad strong shoulders, wearing a expensive, pure white and gold suite, with a pair of dark sunglasses covering his eyes. Standing on the far right, was an equally tall male, but with more heavier built muscles of that of a star football player, and had wild, untamed, spiky sandy blonde hair, dress in a casual pair of black jeans and a sleeveless, purple shirt with a wild sexy smirk place on his faces.

Lastly, standing in the middle was a male a bit shorter than the other two, but it meant nothing when it came to his look which was just as mouth-watering at the other two as he stood with bold-face confidence, with eyes of that of a kings as if he own the place. He had delicious light chocolate color skin, wearing a pair of tight black pants with gold stripes going down on the side, a beige sleeveless color tight fitted shirt that displayed his thick, lean muscle arms, and abs that was hidden under his clothes. Place on his ear were a pair of long, wide, gold egyptian style earrings, with a pair of gold arm bands place on his arms, and a matching gold choker that was placed around his neck. His hair was wild and unruly that had about three different color that went from blonde, black and red. In all the boy was pure chocolate, extioc, sexyness that the girls just wanted to stick their fingers into, but more awaiting them as the second limo doors begin to open showing two people stepping out.

Coming out the second limo first, was a boy with long, silver color hair, wearing a pair of black baggy jeans that a couples chains attached to his pocket, a white short shirt sleeve gothic shirt with black, long, cut off sleeveless with an annoyed look placed on his pretty face, but look as if he had a bad attitude, and hated to be bother by other people. Standing beside him was a boy of shorter height, with warm butterscotch skin, wearing tight leather pant with a matching sleeveless shirt that was flat against his chest, as his body was solid and firm with muscles that made it look like he work out daily, and around his neck he wore a black buckle choker. His hair was just as wild as the one before him in the same series of color as he remind the girls more of a sexy bad boy, who like to break all the rules.

In a blink of an eyes the fangirls, parted to make way for the boys as they begin to make their inside the building with strong abnormal aura around that left no room for outsider to interfere, a.k.a, fangirls.

"Yeah Ryo, they look as kind as the fairy god-mother in Cinderella! This just prove my point I mean just look at them!? Walking as if they own the freaking place! You know what, I'm tired of this! Let's go, Yug! . . .Yug?" Joey begin to search around for her small best-friend who seem to have disappeared from out of nowhere.

"Umm guys, where's Yug?" asked Joey, beginning to feel a little worried.

* * *

A tiny, small, petite girl felt herself being shoved and push around from the large crowd of girls as she desperately tried to make her way back to her friends, but failed as out of no where some girl push her harshly out of the crowd into the walkway, directly in front of the group of gorgeous, sex appeal males that stared bewildered at her appearance.

Yugi, feeling a whole lot of eyes pointed in her direction, nervously stood up and began to feverishly apologize for her clumsiness.

"I-I'm so sorry, please forgive me." Yugi bowed as she apologize, refusing to look, afraid to embarrassed herself even more.

_'Today is so not my day. First, I woke up late to day. Next, I forget we have a English test today, and now I just embarrassed myself in front of some pretty famous people from the looks of it. Their so gonna make fun of me now.'_ Yugi sighed at the bad luck she was having today, obviously of the foot steps that begin to walk up to her, when out of nowhere she felt someone forcely grab her by the waist, as the next thing that happen shock the life out of her, feeling a pair of soft moist lips devour her own in a gentle, but yet possessive kiss as it was quickly turn into a french kiss when his tongue touch her own. The kiss lasted for a few more second, until finally it was finish leaving behind a rosy pink, blushing panting Yugi that seem to have made him smirk at the cute adorable sight.

"I finally found you, my Angel."

* * *

**Who was that kiss Yugi? Well find out in the next chapter, of Two In Love With One!**

**Joey: Who the hell kiss Yug!?**


	2. We Meet Again!

**KeiKei Yuki: Chapter 2 is here! So is everyone excited about what will happen in this chapter?**

**Joey: You dirty, perverted writer! Are you trying to ruin Yugi pureness and innocence!**

**Malik: Well with hot guys like Yami and Atem around, something is bound to get a bit of smut and sexyness.**

**Ryo: You better hope Marik didn't hear call another guy sexy other than him.**

**Yugi: *Come running in and panting* KeiKei-chan please tell Yami and Atem to stop kissing- MMMEEEE!"**

***Yugi was suddenly lifted into the air by two twin pair of ruby eyes.***

**Yami:We'll be taking our abiou now.**

**Atem:Tell the readers to please enjoy the story while we have fun with our adorable Queen.**

***The two then left, dragging out a blushing Yugi who tried desperately to get away from them, but fail.***

**KeiKei: Well you heard them! Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Two In Love With One

Chapter 2

We Meet Again!

"I finally found you, my angel" said a smooth, deep, enchanting voice that for some reason, unknown to Yugi, send shivers down her spine from the pure perfection of his voice.

_'For get his voice! He just kiss me in front of all these people!?'_ Yugi mentally shouted in her head, before she tried to desperately run away from him but fail, due to the tight grip wrapped around her small, but well curvy waist.

"Yami that was unfair of you." said an equally deep tone voice, which for some reason reminded Yugi of that of a mighty, powerful pharaoh, but yet still had that bit of sexyness that could bring any girl to her knees. The dark, chocolate, tan teen made his way in front of Yugi before bending down in front of her, and took hold of her chin so they could be facing face-to-face, ruby eyes staring into a pool of bright, innocent, amesyth eyes.

"I wanted to greet her first, but I guess second will do for today." He sighed before a sexy, devilish smirk appeared on his face as the next thing Yugi know. she was once again brought into a deep passionate kiss that was more heated and intense than her first as her knees started to feel weak from the lack of air, but was still standing strong thanks to the tight grip wrapped around her waist. After the long and heated kiss finally came to a close, Yugi felt about every piece of energy in her body drain, while the sexy, chocolate, pharaoh began to nuzzle the side of her face in a very affection way.

"So cute. Just the way I remember you, my Sun." He whisper again the shell of her ear.

"W-Who are you people!?" Yugi finally found the courage to ask, but regretted immediately when she saw the hurt and confuse expression on their faces, before it quickly reverted back to normal.

"Aibou, don't tell me you have forgot about us." said the lighter twin, hugging Yugi even more tightly.

_'Forgot about them? I don't even know them. . .!? Wait! Now, that I look at them, they do look a bit familiar to me, but where have I seen them before.'_ While Yugi was musing over in her own train of thoughts, the ringing of the school bell signal throughout the school.

"Oh, its time for first period! Ummm, could you please let me go of me? I really don't want to be late for first period homeroom." pleaded Yugi using her big, wide, amethyst eyes to get Yami to let her go.

"Okay, but promise you will see us again later on today?" said Yami not letting his grip on Yugi loose until she promise him.

"Okay, I promise I will meet you both later sometime during school, but I really need to go." Yugi said as Yami let go of her as she rush out of his arms and began to run inside the building trying her best to ignore all of the harsh glares she was receiving from the females, who at the moment, want to murder her.

* * *

"So I see you finally found your Sun." said Seth, walking up beside Atem.

"Yep, and she just as adorable as I remember her, but she don't remember me, or Yami for some strange reason." said Atem looking disappointed that his cute little sun didn't remember him.

"Well, it look like you're not the only one who spotted your princess. Seth been staring at a certain blonde that he meet over the summer, for a long time now." spoke Marik with a teasing smirk on his face.

"What about you Marik, have you found her yet?" asked Atem, only to receive a chibi-looking Marik with big. watery. eyes staring up at him.

"Noooo, I haven't found her yet! I missed my goddess so much these last couple of months!" Cried the chibi Marik.

"What the hell is wrong with the idiot over here." Walking over was Bakura, glaring down at the chibi crying Marik.

"He just miss a certain someone, who is none other than his long time childhood crush." said Yami.

"You're still in love with that crazy chick?" asked Bakura, as the chibi Marik begin to stare up at him with big, shining, star- looking eyes.

"She not crazy, she's beautiful as a Egyptian flower, with a kind and cruel heart the shine like pure gold. She's the only one meant for me!" proclaimed the chibi Marik as a spot of sunlight suddenly shine down on him as he held out his hand towards the sky.

"Yami, please let me kill the idiot." said Bakura as his eyebrow started to twitch badly from Marik claim of love for his childhood crush.

"No Bakura, and let's go. Hopefully I will be put in the same class as my aibou." said Yami as the group of males started to make their way inside the school building.

* * *

"What the heck happen out there this morning!" yelled Joey as all four friends was in their homeroom class waiting for their teacher to show up.

"Yeah Yugi, you didn't tell us you have two mega-hot, rich boys, in love with you!" said Malik with her hands place on her wide hips.

"But I don't know them. . ., or I think I don't? I feel like I meet them somewhere, but I can't re-I GOT IT!" Yugi jump out of her seated, surprising her friends at her outburst.

"Remember what Yugi-chan?" asked Ryo, setting her book down on her desk.

"I remember where I meet them from! It was at my grandpa game shop! IWhile I was working at the shop while grandpa was gone for the week, they one day walk in asking for a gift to give for their childhood friend. It was fun helping them search for a gift, until finally they found one to give to her, and left!" explained Yugi.

"But that still doesn't explain why they just up and kiss you this morning Yug!" exclaimed Joey.

"Maybe it was a case of love-at-first sight." said Ryo with a sweet smile on her face.

"My dear Ryo, things like that only happen in those girly manga that you, and sometimes Yugi, read." said Malik as Ryo begin to pout.

" Alright class settle down, it time to introduce the new students." said their sensei as the door to the classroom open as the six males from this morning strutted into the class, making some of the girls blush and squeal a little for this golden opportunity.

"Class, welcome your new classmate. Now would you six please introduce yourselves to the class.

"Atem Sennen."

"Yami Ishigami."

"Seth." When Seth introduce himself, Joey eyes lit up with recognition as if she meet him before.

"Marik Maahes ."

"Bakura."

They all introduce themselves, before the teacher went to talk again.

"Thank-you the introduction, and please find any seat that is available for you to seat in." said sensei as Yami and Atem grabbed to two desks and scooted them close to Yugi as Yami sat on her left and Atem on her right. Bakura sat a seat behind Ryo who was once again into reading her book. Seth begin to look for a seat when he spotted a familiar mop of blonde messy hair as he took in the girl in front of him as she smile and wave toward him before pointing to the empty seat beside her as he walk over and took the seat and smile kindly back at Joey. While all of this was happen a pair of jealous blue eyes was watching them. Marik was walking down searching for a seat when spotted a girl with beautiful, sandy blonde hair with a book up close to her face as his eyes started to wonder down her body loving all the curves he saw as he lick his lips.

"Only one woman I know have a body this beautiful." He said before snatching the book out of the girl hands, revealing Malik as she smile nervously up at the boy.

"Y-Yo, i-it been a long time, huh M-Marik."

"It sure has, my beautiful fiancée."

**To Be Continued. . . .**

* * *

**What will happen next, and what this about an fiancée!? **

**Joey: WHAT!? MALIK IS MARIK FIANCEE!? **


	3. Something Unexpected

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Yo, everybody I'm back! And I'm ready to write!**

**Malik: About time, you lazy author!**

**Ryo: Now, now, calm down Malik.**

**Malik: Whatev-**

**Marik: MALIK!? MY LOVELY EGYPTIAN ROSE WHERE ARE YOU?!**

**Malik: *Groan* Oh god no. . .**

**Marik: There you are my sweet wifey! *Marik hugs Malik***

**Joey: Awww, don't they look so adorable together!**

**Malik: Shut-up Joey, and- START THIS FREAKING STORY! LET GO OF ME MARIK!**

**Marik: Don't wanna!**

**Kei-Kei Yuki: On to the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Something Unexpected!**

Sensei was in class going over his lessons that only half of the class seem to be paying any attention to as the girls in the room was too busy ogling at the new hot boy candy that was in the room. Soon the bell was heard, signaling the end of class as just than a brown goldish blur came up to Yugi and quickly snatch her out of her seat, along with Ryo who was continuing to read her book before getting snatch up dropping her book on the desk. Joey was about to sneak out some snacks to eat that she had hidden under her desk but couldn't since the speedy blur quickly snatch her up by the collar of her shirt and ran quickly out the classroom door, and went dashing down a flight of stairs that lead to the school rooftop as she slam the door open, throwing the load of luggage to the ground before slamming the door shut.

"Okay, so when do you become Sonic the Hedgehog , and why the hell are we up here!?" Joey yelled the last part with an angry look on her face.

"Malik is the reason we are out here have something to do with about what happen this morning?" asked Ryo.

"Yes! I can't believe that he followed me here!?" exclaim Malik as she started to pace.

"Yeah, why did that weird rich boy say you was his fiancee?" asked Joey who seem to calm down for a bit as Malik cheek turn a bright color of pink.

"W-Well. . .you see. . We both kinda grow up together back when I lived in Egypt. When we were little, I remember the first time we met I got into a fight with him that somehow I end up winning and afterward end up claiming his eternal love for me and that I will one day to become his wife and rule the world with him. He would constantly pop up while I would be helping Isis, and get on my nerve talking about his proposal and future wedding. After we end up moving away I thought he would finally forget about me and that stupid proposal, but it look like he didn't. Che, idiot." Malik mutter with her hand folded across her chest.

"Huh, so you had a childhood lover that you never told us about. So when was this taking over the world thing going to start? Let me get a heads up before you two lovebirds take over Japan." Joey said in a serious voice that tick Malik off.

"Shut-up Joey! And were not taking over the world!" scream Malik.

"Ohhh, but you two are together. So when will this grand wedding take place?" Joey grin, loving the feeling of teasing one of her closest friends.

"It will never take place!" Malik was feeling highly embarrassed as steam begin to blow from her head but that all stop when the door to rooftop was slam open once again as a all-knowing voice began to call out for her.

"My beautiful desert flower, where are you!? Stop running away from your future husband already!" yelled Marik as his eyes soon spotted the love of his life and dash over to her as he scooped her up into strong arms, making her feet unable to touch the ground.

"Put me down Marik!" Malik tried to push his head from off of her chest that he was nested into.

"Don't wanna!" Marik whined like a 5-year old child.

"Yeah, she so don't have feeling for him." Joey said sarcastically.

"You idiot stop running off to god know where, will ya!" Stepping through the was a fuming looking Bakura with Yami standing beside him, but as soon as he spotted Yugi made his way over to his blushing little angel. Showing his way of affection by hugging her tightly to his hard, firm chest while nuzzling his face deep within her neck.

"Y-Yami!?"

"Aibou smell delicious like sweet fresh strawberries." Yami whispered before unexpectedly taking a bite from out of sweet soft flesh.

"Yami!?" Yugi squeal as the blush on her face increase ten time worse.

"Utterly adorable." Yami murmur close to her ear as he continued to hug Yugi as if she was his favorite teddy bear.

"O-Kayyyyy. . . What's up with these weird boys and their huge crushes they have?" Joey asked out loud.

"I think its sweet." Ryo begin to sigh with a dreamy look on her face.

"Ryo, anything that involve romance and a manga story-line, you begin to love." mutter Joey with her hands place on her hips.

"So this is where everybody disappear to?" Last to step through the door was Atem and Seth.

"Yami, stop hogging my cute little Sun all to yourself." said Atem walking over to the two and copied Yami as he nuzzle the opposite side of her neck.

"Mmm, you smell so good. . ." said murmur Atem before taking a lick out of the pale flesh causing Yugi to squeak out once again.

"And taste just as good." Atem smirk.

"Hey, you perve's! Stop sexually harassing Yug!" yelled Joey as she was about to storm over to the two who was harassing her poor little friend when she felt someone grab her wrist.

"It been a while since we've met, Joey." Looking back she saw it was none other than Seth.

"Yo! Seth it been a while! So how thing been with you?" Joey asked

"It's been good, but there just one problem that seem to have been bother me."Seth begin to say, slowly lending in closer towards Joey who was oblivious of his advance.

"And what that?" Joey now took notice of how they were now face-to-face.

". . .You." He said, pressing his lips onto hers. Shocking a wide eyed Joey as the kiss begin to process into something more intense. Neither of them noticing the pair of glaring cold, fierce, blue eyes that was directed at the two.

**To be Continue. . .**

* * *

**What this!? Seth kiss Joey! And who was the mystery person at the end? Well find out next time on, Two in Love with One!**

**Joey:WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Malik: *laughs* Who's in love now!**


	4. Sudden Confession

**Kei-Kei: Hello everyone, sorry for the long wait, it just i haven't been able to get in my Yu-Gi-Oh mood lately, but thank to _Darkflowerofheaven _and her story, _A Pharaoh's Visit_. I dedicate this next chapter to all of my awesome reviewers and Ponyluv26! Hope you get better soon!**

**Malik: About time you start on the next chapter, we've been waiting for like forever!**

**Ryo: Glad to have you back KeiKei-san!**

**Yugi:Kei-Kei-san Im happy you're back but Yami and Atem want leave me alone! They keep hugging me and kiss me, ALL OVER!**

**All except poor Yugi begin to blush!**

**Marik: Wow! You got it bad my dear friend.**

**Joey:YOU STUPID AUTHOR TELL ME WHY I WAS KISSED AT THE END OF CHAPTER THREE! TELL ME NOW! **

**( And end can a yelling, screaming, blonde!)**

**Kei-Kei: Now time for the story!**

**Joey: DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE** **ME!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Sudden Confession**

Joey was shock speech as a pair of soft kissable lips touch her own in what seem to be one of the best and hottest kisses she ever had in her entire life, before suddenly it was all over leaving her blushing and confuse.

"What a cute little expression pup." chuckle Seth, staring down at the golden hair puppy as she continued to blush before turning her attention up towards him.

"Why did you just kiss me!?" asked Joey, as of now of the attention of the others was on them.

"Because I wanted too, not to mention I waited too long to see you again." Seth said seriously, staring deeply into Joey eyes.

"But you only meet me during the summer when I was working at that job to pay for a present for Serenity. Are trying to tell me you been wanting me ever since that time we meet?" asked Joey, a little surprised and caught off guard by Seth sudden confession.

"Yes, from the first day I saw you I wanted you, and nothing else, and I vowed to have you no matter what type of courting I must take to have you in my arms." Seth once again confess boldly ignore the other who was on the roof staring at the two as if they were some type of soap opera or something.

"Man, this is better than that soap opera I watch the other day. Kinda wish i had some popcorn to go with it." mutter Malik, still in Marik arms.

"Why the hell does it seem that everyone been hit with some kind of Shakespeare spell or something." said Bakura, hand folded across his chest watching the scene with little interest.

"It does feel a bit weird how everybody is suddenly falling in love, but than again its still kinda sweet, I must add." said Ryo bring Bakura attention on to her as she was standing right beside him without him knowing until now.

"When did you get there?" asked Bakura.

"Oh, I been here for a while! Nice to meet you Bakura-san!" Ryo bowed before standing back up only to deliver Bakura, the most cutest and beautiful smile he ever seen on a girl.

_'Is she an angel? . . .Oh shit! I think I just been hit with the love spell that been going on with everybody.'_ Thought Bakura still staring down at Ryo, thinking she was angel that was deliver from heaven. Just than the ringing of the school bell reach everyone ears.

"Well people back to class it seem, AND MARIK PUT ME DOWN!" scream Malik, once again tugging on Marik hair harshly to get him to set her down.

"But your breast feel so comfortable." said Marik, happily nested in her blossom like a happy child.

"You perverted stalker!" Malik scream were ignore as Marik begin to exit off the roof with his Egyptian flower still in his arm and cussing him out.

"We better hurry to class if we don't want sensei to yell at us- Atem what are you doing!?" Yugi suddenly squeak out as she felt herself lifted from off the ground and into Atem arms bridal style.

"I want to carry my pretty sun to class." Atem stated as Yugi begin to blush heavily.

"Not fair Atem! I wanted to carry Yugi." Yami begin to whine.

"Next time, but at least you got to kiss her first. So come on, and let go to class! I don't want my precious Sun to be late." said Atem as he and Yami begin to exit from the roof, with Yugi in his arm, the other soon follow but Joey was suddenly stop by Seth.

"Joey I would like to meet after school so we can get a chance to know each other better." said Seth.

"U-Ummm. . .I'll let you know at the end of school, but right now let get to class." suggestion Joey as Seth just nodded his head and left the roof with her.

* * *

It was know lunch time and our favorite group was seating in their usually spot in the cafeteria which was way in the back, away from the noisy crowd.

"So have today seem weird to you guys as well." said Joey, tray filled with food as always.

"Yes, and I can't wait for it to be over with! That freaking Marik been getting on my nerve all day!" said Malik, letting a long tired sigh escape from her mouth.

"Well at least you haven't been cuddle constantly as if you were giant teddy bear! Yami and Atem barely has left me alone." said Yugi eating a piece cake of strawberry cake that the school serve.

"Well my day been kinda good!" said Ryo, quickly regretting it when three pair of eyes glared over her way.

"Luckily Ryo! You don't have a boy crazily in love with you, chasing you all over the place." Malik begin to pout.

"Ummm, . . .sorry." Ryo sweatdrop, secretly wishing she did have a boy crazy in love with her just like her friends.

"You guys I totally don't know what to do about Seth confession towards me! I mean I never really had a boy to even confess to me before!" replied Joey, stuffing her mouth with food.

"What this I hear about the mutt being confess too?" came a cold reply from a tall handsome blue-eyed male, standing by the group table as his eyes was now focus on the blonde haired tomboy who almost began to choke on her food.

"What the hell Kaiba!? Were you eavesdropping on our conversation!?" Joey began to glare up at him.

"If you wanted to keep it a secret than keep your mouth down mutt. But other than that I must say I'm shock that somebody with half the brains had sense to confess to you." said Kaiba, ticking Joey off even more, but before she could even get a word out somebody beat her to it.

"Cousin I would mind if you stop speaking to my beautiful pup that way." Standing behind Kaiba was Seth, glaring straight at Kaiba.

"C-C-COUSIN!?" exclaim the shock group at the lunch table.

**To be continued. . . . . . .**

* * *

**Marik: Wow Joey! Seth seem to really have a thing for you!**

**Joey: *Blushing* I see that!**

**Atem and Yami: Why were there least screen time with us and our Aibous! Answer us!**

**Kei-kei: See you guys next time!**

**Atem and Yami: Don't you dare ignore us!  
**


End file.
